Grand Chase Story
by Solera
Summary: Semi-Canon. The tale that revolves around Elesis' quest to find her missing father. Set around the time before and during the Grand Chase team's formation. -Solera
1. Author's Note

**Authors Notes:**

Somebody requested that I do a Canon story for GC. Well, I told him that it would have been better if it was Neku, but he(the requester) said I can do it. Anyways, I am not going to abandon my other fanfic Rekindling Souls. Don't worry ^^

As the title says, this fanfic will deal with The Grand Chase Story that revolves around Elesis and her quest to find her missing father. If you have noticed in the whole game, this essence has been lost at some point.... I am here to present to you guys 'my' version of the canon Grand Chase story and what should have 'happened' or will 'happen' at some point.

Everything is on Elesis' Point of view unless I say otherwise.

References:  
Grand Chase: The Story, Dialogues and stuff by Teryon and Grand Chase Wiki

Now enough of that. I have a long author's note already. On to the story.

EDIT: Now that I think about it, I can't link something from here =w=b


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

I woke up. I could hear shuffling sounds coming from outside. I got up and slowly opened the door.

I saw my father preparing his armor.

Where is he going? I asked myself.

I walked over to him, he seemed surprised to see me awake.

"Go back to sleep honey," said Father.

"Where are you going Father?" I asked.

Father knelt down and patted my head. "You know my duty as a tracker."

I looked down. "Are you coming back?"

"Yes," he said after a while of thought. "But it might be after a long time."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."


	3. The Red Knight

**Chapter 1. The Red Knight**

I am a knight from Kanavan Kingdom. I'm currently preparing for a very long journey, if my predictions are right. I'm going to Serdin Kingdom in hopes of getting a position in this "new generation of trackers" they've been sending word about.

From the looks of it, they've been looking for elites. I wonder what they plan to do for this "trial" thing. I shrugged and finished putting up my gear. I'll think about those when I'm there.

I heard the door open and glanced at the newcomer. It was my mother....

"Are you really sure about this dear?" asked Mother.

"Yes, I am Mother. Thank you for your concern," I said.

"Please be careful. You're going to a kingdom who had just been at war with us. If they find out you're...." she warned with concern.

"It;s fine. I've already picked up a name," I said to alleviate some of her fears.

"May I inquire what it is?"

"Elesis. Elesis of the Red Knights guild."

"I see. It fits you.... Elesis," she said and hugged me. "Have a safe journey my child." She let go of the hug.

"I will, Mother," I said. "Thank you for everything.

She watched me as I left home, never knowing if I would come back just like _him_.

* * *

I got out of our home and went towards the Kingdom's Castle. The Queen had requested my prescence before I had to take my leave.

The guard greeted me as he saw my approach. I replied with a greeting of my own and asked if the queen was seeing any audience. It appeared she didn't, so I asked if I may.

The guard announced my presence and I walked in, facing the Queen.

I knelt down and bowed my head in front of her. "Your Majesty. I have come as you requested."

"Please rise, dear member of the Red Knights," said the Queen and I did as I was told.

"If I may ask, why was my presence requested, Your Majesty?"

"Can you tell me your name?" she smiled at me.

"My name is Elesis."

"Elesis, I asked you to come because I wanted to make sure that this is what you desire."

"Yes, I know my purpose and I have no reason to deny this mission." I smiled, "This is actually in my favor, your Majesty."

The Queen nodded. She knew who I really was, but kept it secret. The only ones who knew were the Royal Guard Masters, my family and a few trusted officials of the kingdom that served it's Queen.

I hated my position. I've refused time and time again.... Still, they kept on insisting. There are far too many disadvantages for me if I were to accept it.

"You know of my wish, Your Majesty."

"Very Well. May the Gods bless you on your journey."

After that, I bowed and left the castle... left Kanavan... in search of the person who had broken his promise.

Starting today, I will let go of my past life.

From now on, I will be Elesis.

* * *

Serdin was far from Kanavan, very very far. That was pretty much what I've been thinking for the last 3 days. I've encountered monsters along the way, but they were just easy pickings. I went over the things I would do after I get to Serdin.

Go and talk to Serdin's Queen, as requested by Kanavan's Queen. Tell her I am the one Yulia send, and the Queen will do whatever they would've talked about.

Ask what the name of these 'elite trackers' are. Apply, and go through the 'trial' and get the position of a 'knight' for the group. There are probably hundreds that applied for the 'knight' position.... but I don't have any experience on other fields.

If I get the position, please the leader by doing missions as perfectly as possible. After that, find clues for _his_ whereabouts. I probably won't find much, but it's the least I can do for now.

If I don't get the position.... I .... I don't want to go deep into that.

My thoughts got interrupted when I heard a "boing, boing' sound. What was that?

Looking around, I saw a green slime staring at me. For some reason.... I feel irritated.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed. "Want to fight or something?!"

The slime cowered and hid itself at the back of a rock..... that was smaller than it. I felt more irritated.

"Well?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Please..." it looked at me with puppy dog eyes, "Please let me accompany you!" It explained.

What. The. Heck?

"I won't bother you! Promise!" This thing is testing my patience.

"You are irritating!" I said and stormed off. I heard the same 'boing' sounds following me. I turned around. "Why are you following me!?"

"I want to go with you, Master!" This thing is the most ANNOYING thing I've ever encountered in my whole life!

"Alright, alright already! Just shut up!"

The slime was so happy, from what I can see. But at least it had shut up already.

"So, What's your name?" I asked it.

"I don't have one Master...." it said sadly.

A name, huh. "What's your gender?"

"I'm a male!" It said happily.

Argh, why is this thing so annoying?! "Lime."

"Is that my name!?" It exclaimed happily.

"Yes, yes, so shut it or I'll kill you."

* * *

Lime was a good companion, if only his voice wasn't this annoying. He knew of a safe way to Serdin, which we gladly took. If I had taken my previous path, this would've taken more than a day. I knew I should've asked for a newer and updated map.

I can finally see Serdin Kingdom's Castle in sight.


	4. Grand Chase

**Chapter 2. Grand Chase**

"So this is Serdin, huh." I said, standing outside the majestic gate leading to the castle. "Lime, thanks for telling me about the safe route."

"No problem Master!" Lime chirped.

"Would you stop being so cheerful?" I said irritatedly.

"But someone told me being cheerful is good!" he argued.

"Argh! Nervermind," I said and went to the guard.

"Halt! What's your business here?" the guard asked.

"I am Elesis of the Red Knights here to report to the Queen under direct orders," I said, showing him a scroll containing my kingdom's insignia.

"Ah. The messenger.... Please wait for a while. The Queen is attending to a council meeting," the guard told me. "You can wait over there." The guard pointed to the fountain we passed by earlier.

"Thank you," I said and walked over to the fountains.

"Master, master! What's a council meeting?" Lime asked.

"A Queen or any ruler has a council that helps in making decisions. If they all agree that a proposition benefits the kingdom, they'll implement it. So, basically, a council meeting is the gathering of the kingdom's officials and talking about whatever proposition that was made." I explained, too tired of hearing the annoying voice.

"Wow! You know a lot, Master!"

"It's common knowledge," I said and shrugged, staring at the skies above.

"It's not so common though," someone said beside me. "Not everyone knows about those things." I glanced at my left and saw a pair of dark blue eyes looking back at me. A boy with dark blue hair, wearing an attire suited for traveling was standing beside the bench I was sitting on.

Why does he look familiar? "Who...?" I said uncertainly.

"Oh, pardon me for the late introduction. I am Ronan Erudon." Erudon? So that's why he looks familiar.... the Royal Guard Master family. I wonder....

"I'm Elesis of the Red Knights Guild," I introduced myself and studied his expression. He gave a surprised expression, but it quickly returned to a passive one.

"Elesis...?" I heard him mulling over it. He shook his head and offered his hand. "Nice to meet you, Elesis."

I shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too, Ronan."

Ronan sat beside me. "Red Knights Guild is exclusive for Kanavan Knights. Why are you here in Serdin?"

"I could say the same for you, Royal Guard Master," I said, closing my eyes and leaning on the bench.

"How did you know I'm an RGM?" he asked with a tinge of hope in his voice.

I sighed and opened my eyes. "Everyone in Kanavan _knows_ the Erudon family is_ the_ Royal Guard Master family."

"I guess you're right...." he said with disappointment. "Anyways, I came here for official business. What about you?"

"Meh. Official business as well. Guess both kingdoms are eager to put a stop to all this madness."

"We can't blame them for that. This madness must be stopped at all costs!" he said with determination.

"Commander!" Someone shouted from behind. Ronan stood up and met the man who was running towards us. "The preparations are complete, Sir! We will go once you are ready."

"Very well. I'll be right there." Ronan turned to me, "Till we meet again, Elesis."

"yeah. Good luck on your journey." They both walked off towards somewhere. That was the time when the guard came to me, saying the council meeting was adjourned.

I proceeded to the castle after getting permission for an audience.

"Master, what's an audience?" Lime perked up. I almost forgotten he was there because of how quiet he was.

"It's an official request for talking to the Queen and her advisers," I explained.

"Ohh," he said and became quiet again.

We stood by the door that lead to the throne room. The guard announced my presence and let me in. I knelt down and introduced myself. How many times have I done this?

"I am Elesis of the Red Knights. I bear a letter from her Majesty, Yulia of Kanavan Kingdom," I said and stood up, handing the letter to one of her advisers.

"The Queen smiled at me. "You look like her," she said. "Thank you for delivering the letter from Yulia. Is there anything else you need?"

"May I inquire about the elite trackers your kingdom has been sending word about?"

"They are called the Grand Chase. They will be having the trials this afternoon, if you are interested," the Queen said. "I'll have one of my men escort you to them."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

"Please, Cyria is fine. May luck always be on your side."

* * *

  
The place was bustling with people. Just as I thought, a lot of people were hoping to get a position on this group. I held the handle of my blade. This is my chance to find him... I am not going to waste it.

The soldier who led me here told me to wait for an announcement later on. I thanked him and he went back to the direction we came from. He's probably returning to the castle.

Looking around, I saw a lot of different expressions on people's faces: Some wore smug faces; some nervous; some filled with determination; some with frowns, which I belonged to right now; some nonchalant; some---

"Ah!" Someone bumped into me. "I'm so sorry!" a girl with violet hair and eyes said and bowed her head in apology.

"It's ok. Though, why'd you bump into me?" I asked.

"I thought I was late," she said sheepishly. "I was doing an experiment and when I looked at my clock, I got frantic and ran all the way here. I forgot I had my clock 30 minutes in advance."

"Oh I see. Then, it's no problem at all," I smiled at her.

"I forgot to introduce myself-- I'm Arme of the Violet Mages Guild~ and you are?"

"I'm Elesis of the Red Knights Guild."

"Hoo~ The Red Knights from Kanavan. So that's why your armor looked familiar," said Arme.

"Yeah, well your guild is the most prestigious one here in Serdin. I don't see what's wrong with mine."

"Oh, it's nothing~ We sh--" Arme got cut off by the announcement we've been waiting for.

"Alright future Grand Chasers!" A woman wearing a distinct red armor said. "We will split you into three different groups-- melee, archers, and mages. Please go to your group now. Once that is done, we will make 3-man teams and proceed to the trials."


End file.
